


don't tell me, but it feels like love

by montecarlos



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Engagement, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Weddings, runaway groom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: Valentino smiles slightly, downing the rest of his drink. “Well, it’s nice of you to find me but there’s no need, the wedding is off,”Luca feels like he’s had a bucket of ice water dumped over him. “What? No, Vale, please, think about this,”“I have thought about this, Maro. Marc doesn’t need me. He needs someone younger, someone who won’t screw him up the way I have, who won’t hurt him,”
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales, Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa, Luca Marini/Alex Marquez, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	don't tell me, but it feels like love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this happened if I'm honest - I started writing this fic with the intention of it being like 1k or less, but it grew into a monster yet again. I'm not sure when this fic takes place, I wrote with no specific time period in mind but it's definitely after Sepang 2015. I love a good wedding fic, and I've not really focused on Vale/Marc so this seemed the perfect story to write for them. There's a couple of instances where memories come into play in this, but they're clearly indicated by the italics. The castle I have chosen is a real place, but the location I've played around with for logistics sake - it's a beautiful place and I had to use it in the story. The strip club and the newspaper headline are also real. Title taken from Evergreen by Will Young, the original song I was going to use as Vale and Marc's wedding song.
> 
> A big thanks to J, once again, my muse and cheerleader throughout this process, I love you bro.

"Good morning honey,” The voice is low and gravelly against his ear, the fingers slowly pulling at the thin sheets. “It’s time to get up,”  
  
“Five more minutes, Vale,” Marc groans under his breath, pressing his face into the pillow.  
  
Laughter cuts through the silence, and Marc stiffens against the warm body. He knows that laugh. It’s definitely not Valentino’s - he opens his eyes, only to see warm brown ones staring back at him instead of the blue he is used to waking up to every morning.  
  
“Not Valentino Rossi last time I checked,” Alex chuckles lightly. He gently brushes back the matted curls from his big brother’s forehead. “Are you ready for your big day?”  
  
Marc frowns. “What?”  
  
Alex rolls his eyes. “Your wedding day, idiot. You’re getting married today!”  
  
Marc suddenly remembers. He wrenches himself upright - brow wrinkling in confusion as he takes in his surroundings. He’s in the top bunk - Alex’s bunk by default - his little brother curled around him like they used to when they were children. Their bedroom looks like it did all those years ago when Marc barely knew Valentino as anything other than a god.  
  
_“I’m going to be just like you when I’m older,” Marc glances over at the wall where the giant poster of Valentino Rossi is stuck to the wall. “I’m going to race against you and be the best,” _  
  
Gone is that giant poster that used to adorn the wall and the collection of mini-bikes, but the memories still remain. Marc knows there’s still a 46 scratched into the legs of the lower bunk, he’d carved it in there when Valentino had won his third title. 

“Why am I in here with you?”  
  
“You were complaining that you couldn’t sleep last night. Something about not being used to sleeping near someone. Don’t worry, you kept your hands to yourself,”  
  
Marc rubs a hand through his hair. “I’m just not used to sleeping alone, that’s all,”  
  
“Well after today, you never have to wake up without Vale ever again,” Alex teases, his mouth stretching into a wide smile. “All those times you wrote Marc Rossi on your notebooks at school, bet you never thought it would actually happen,”  
  
“Shut up,” Marc shoves Alex half-heartedly. “Fuck, I’m getting married today,”  
  


* * *

  
“Vale, c’mon, Mama wants you up already,” Luca’s voice cuts through the silence and Valentino groans under his breath, burying himself further underneath the duvet, hoping that his little brother will take the hint and leave him alone. Unfortunately, he feels the bed indent, a clear indication that Luca has no intention of going anywhere.  
  
“Go away Maro,” He murmurs against his pillow. “It’s too early,”  
  
“Fine, sleep in then. Leave Marc at the altar,”  
  
Valentino can practically hear his brother’s eye roll. “I’ve got ages yet, Mama is probably still ironing my tux for the ninth time,”  
  
“Well, you still need to get ready. Make sure all those wrinkles are hidden so Marc doesn’t know he’s marrying a grandpa,” Luca begins, only to be cut off as Valentino pulls himself from the covers, glaring at the younger italian.  
  
“What do you mean, a grandpa?” He murmurs, his voice still filled with sleep. “I was in my thirties when we got together,”  
  
“And he was like my age right?”  
  
Valentino fixes Luca with another glare. “I’m beginning to think that choosing you as my best man was a bad decision,”  
  
“I only got drafted in because Uccio flat out refused,” Luca blurts out, immediately regretting his words as he watches his big brother’s face drop.  
  
Uccio had never approved of Marc - not even in the beginning when they were masquerading as friends, and he made it quite clear when Valentino proposed to Marc that he thought his best friend was making the biggest mistake of his life. But after that, he stayed quiet, throwing the occasional glare at his and Marc’s linked hands before the night that Valentino had driven over to his house and asked him to be his best man. Valentino remembers the night well.  
  
_ “I would do anything for you, Vale, but I cannot sit back and watch you marry - _ ** _him_ ** _ when we both know that it would be the biggest mistake of your life,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I need you there, Uccio. You know that this thing between me and Marc isn’t going away. He’s going to be my husband soon,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Uccio’s lip curls at the word. “I’ll be here to pick up the pieces when it all goes wrong, like it did in Sepang,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Uccio, please,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I am sorry Vale,” _  
  
Valentino had returned to the ranch later that evening with red eyes. Luca had let him have some space for a few days before he broached the subject, only for Valentino to turn to him, deadly serious and ask him to be his best man.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Luca adds, worrying his lip.  
  
“It’s okay,” Valentino replies with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his face. “I just wish he would understand that Marc makes me happy,”  
  
“He will,” Luca says softly. “So are you ready to become Mr Márquez?”  
  
Valentino throws a pillow at him in response.  
  


* * *

  
Marc smooths down the lapels of his suit, glancing over his reflection one last time. He takes a deep breath - it fits him like a glove, like it did in his fitting, but now it’s becoming more real. He’s getting _ married. _  
  
“My boy,” Roser whispers as she moves closer to her eldest son, her eyes full of unshed tears. “You look so handsome,” She says softly as she tightens the knot of his tie, her fingers moving to tidy his hair. He doesn’t complain like he usually does, he knows that she needs to do this. “I can’t believe you’re finally getting married,”  
  
He wipes away the tear that begins to slowly run down her face. “I can’t believe it, either,”  
  
Marc knows how difficult it’s been for her over the years. His father had been against Valentino from pretty much the start of the relationship, citing the 14 year age difference as the reason as to why it would never work.  
  
_ “I don’t care if you’re gay, Marc. But you need to think about this. Rossi is a 30 year old man with a career that is almost over. Yours is just beginning, please don’t throw it all away for him,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m not, papa,” Marc shakes his head, feeling the tears fall down his cheeks. “You don’t understand, I love him,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Marc, you’re 20, what could you possibly know about love?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I know what I feel is real! I know he loves me too,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Why would he be interested in a 20 year old, Marc? He only wants one thing from you. He just tells you what you want to hear,” _ _  
_ _  
_ Marc did not want to hear anymore of his father’s stinging words. He had stormed out of the motorhome and found himself knocking on a door that he knows too well. Valentino had opened the door and took in the sight of his young lover, dishevelled and sobbing, before he bundled Marc inside. Marc had melted against Valentino, his arms twisting into the taller man’s hoodie.  
  
_ “My dad thinks you are using me for sex,” _

“Your father and I are proud of you,” Roser says. “I know that it wasn’t easy in the beginning, but you know what he’s like. He only wants the best for you, Marc,”  
  
Marc smiles, feeling the tears prick up again in his eyes. “Thank you, for always supporting me,”  
  
“You’re my son, I will always support you. We will see you at the castle,”  
  


* * *

  
Valentino curses under his breath as the yellow silk slips from between his shaking fingers for what feels like the fifth time.  
  
“Give it here,” Luca orders and takes charge, his eyes fixated on ensuring the bowtie is knotted tightly and neatly. Valentino suddenly feels like the younger sibling, watching Luca’s eyes - so much like his own, like their mothers - fixed on the material wound around his neck. “Can’t have you looking like crap in your wedding photos,”  
  
“Well, you’re standing next to me, so I’ll look great,” Valentino says with a grin.  
  
Luca fixes his big brother with a glare. “Jorge will probably go out of his way to upstage you both,”  
  
“Dani assured me that Jorge is not wearing anything but black. Though he couldn’t talk him out of the rhinestoned lapels apparently,” Valentino says, fiddling with his earring as he glances at himself in the mirror. He’s worn a tuxedo so many times before, he’s worn one every single time he’s attended the last of season gala, fixing another piece bearing his name to the giant MotoGP trophy. But this time it’s different. The floral buttonhole - a yellow rose of course - sits neatly against his lapel, contrasting perfectly with his bowtie.  
  
“Fuck, I’m really going to do this, aren’t I?” He mutters under his breath.  
  
Luca claps him on the shoulder. “Well, that’s the idea,”  
  
He’s met with silence from his big brother.  
  
“I better get ready myself,” Luca says, smiling widely. “One of us has got to look great for the photos,”  
  
Valentino doesn’t return his brother’s smile, glancing down at his engagement ring as Luca leaves the room.  
  


* * *

  
“Getting nervous yet?” Alex asks, with a wide smile.  
  
Marc looks up from adjusting his hair for what feels like the eighteenth time in the mirror, his lip caught between his teeth. “I guess a little bit, I’m going to be married in a couple of hours,” He fiddles with his engagement ring, the yellow diamond - because of course, it’s a yellow diamond, custom made for Marc - glistens in the morning sunlight. “Are you?”  
  
“Why would I be nervous?” Alex asks, his brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
“Because Luca is going to be there,”  
  
Alex feels his mouth drop open at his big brother’s words, feeling the blush dance over his cheeks. “I don’t-”  
  
Marc chuckles at his discomfort. “You honestly thought I didn’t know what was going on between you two? I know you better than anyone else, Alex,”  
  
“I-I was going to tell you, it’s just still very new between us-”  
  
“You haven’t talked to him since you two kissed at mine and Vale’s engagement party?” Marc raises an eyebrow.  
  
“I thought he was just kissing me because he was drunk!” Alex blurts. “Besides, I think your husband to be would kill me if I defiled his baby brother,”  
  
Marc shakes his head. “He was kissing you because he likes you, you idiot. And Luca is an adult. Vale just wants him to be happy,”  
  
Alex feels his mouth drop open. “He likes me?”  
  
Marc laughs. “Of course he does, anyone with eyes can see that,”  
  
“And you tell me this just before I have to walk you down to the aisle where he’s going to be standing looking amazing in some fancy Italian suit?”  
  
“I heard the suit is extra fancy,” Marc replies, watching Alex move to stand beside him, staring at his own hair in the mirror. “Your hair looks fine. Besides, everyone should be looking at me, not you,”  
  
Alex ignores his brother’s laughter, his lip caught between his teeth as he pushes his hair back into what looks like a respectable position.  
  


* * *

  
It doesn’t take long for Luca to get ready. He glances at himself in the mirror, glancing over his tuxedo, black to match his brother as Mama had insisted, his yellow buttonhole sits neatly over his breast as his thoughts turn to someone else - the man who will be standing next to Marc as he and Valentino pledge the rest of their lives to one another. It’s early days for him and Alex - it’s been casual between them for the last few months, sharing a few kisses here and there but Luca knows he wants things to be serious between them. He’s yet to broach the subject with his brother, but Valentino has been in wedding mode for the past few months so there’s never been a good time.  
  
He thinks back to the day that Valentino finally brought Marc back to their mother’s house, their hands linked together in harmony as they had the last time the two riders had buried the hatchet after Luis’s death - but this time was different.  
  
_ “Mama,” Valentino had announced, his eyes flickering over to Marc. “This is Marc,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It’s a strange thing to say, Luca always thought. Stefania knows Marc - not personally and not as well as Valentino does - but she knows of the history between them. She knew that her son had broken Marc’s heart that day in Sepang, but she had been there when he had returned home and sobbed against her that he had lost the love of his life. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “It’s lovely to finally meet you,” She can’t stop herself from smiling. Her son’s happiness is plain to see, his hand still tangled together with Marc’s. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “It’s lovely to meet you too,” _ _  
_ _  
_ Luca glances down at his watch. It’s 10.30am - exactly an hour and a half until the ceremony begins, and he’s promised Marc’s mother that under no circumstances will Valentino be late. He makes his way back to his brother’s room, knocking on the door.  
  
“Vale? You almost ready?”  
  
There’s no answer.  
  
Luca feels a surge of panic in his chest at the silence. “Vale? Open the damn door,”  
  
He’s met again with silence.  
  
Luca knocks against the wood again, the sound echoing through the corridor of the hotel. “Vale, don’t ignore me, just open the door already,”  
  
Scrambling to grab the keycard out of his pocket, he manages to push it into the door and the lock clicks open. He barrels into the room, expecting to find Vale freaking out in the bathroom, but there’s no sign of his big brother in any of the rooms. Luca feels his brow crease at the absence before something gleaming on the bathroom counter makes him stop dead.  
  
Vale’s engagement ring sits innocuously on the marble top, the silver gleaming gently in the light.  
  
Luca curses under his breath, his shaking fingers closing around the metal band, eyes flickering over the inscription on the inside.  
  
_ Small fucking bastard. _  
  
He remembers the day that Valentino had shown him the ring that Marc had presented him, shortly after he had proposed, unable to keep the smile off his face as he had slid the ring back onto his finger.  
  
“Where the fuck are you, Vale?” Luca whispers to himself, as he pockets the ring. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to the only person he can think of.  
_  
_ _ Vale’s gone missing. Try stall Marc for a bit if you can. _ _  
_ _ L x _  
  


* * *

  
Alex’s eyes widen as he reads over the short message.  
  
“What’s up?” Marc raises an eyebrow, moving to try and look at the message. Alex immediately locks his phone, the photograph of himself and Marc as children on dirtbikes filling the screen.  
  
“Nothing,” He says, a little too quickly.  
  
“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” Marc presses, his eyes locked on his brother.  
  
“Just Jorge asking if he can wear white to the wedding again,” The lie slips out of Alex’s mouth easier than he realises.  
  
Marc sighs heavily. “I told him not to wear white today,” He glances at himself once more in the mirror. “Right, I think we better get going,”  
  
“What, right now?” Alex blurts out, panic twisting in his chest. “We don’t want to be that early,”  
  
“We’re an hour’s drive away from Barcelona, Alex. I don’t want to be late,” Marc raises his eyebrow once more, staring at his brother incredulously. “I can’t be late to my own wedding,”  
  
_ If there is one _ , Alex thinks.  
  
“I know, I just - I just wanted to say how happy I am for you,” The words leak out and he doesn’t stop them. “I know that I didn’t approve of Vale at first, but anyone can see how happy he makes you. And I hope that one day, I find someone who looks at me the way that he looks at you,” He folds Marc into a hug, resisting the urge to mess up his big brother’s hair.  
  
“Thank you,” Marc’s voice is muffled by Alex’s shoulder. He reluctantly pulls away, glancing again at his watch. “Alex, c’mon, we have to get going,”  
  
“We have ages yet,” Alex waves his hand, summoning the most carefree tone he can manage. “Vale will probably be late anyways,”  
  
Marc’s face falls at Alex’s words. “Luca promised that he would make sure that he wasn’t late,”

Alex immediately feels guilt twisting in his lower stomach at the expression on his brother’s face. “I know, and I’m sure he won’t be,”  
  
“I just want everything to be perfect today,” Marc murmurs, and Alex spots the telltale glitter of tears pricking up in his brother’s eyes. “Like there’s always drama that follows us around wherever we go and today, I just want it to be normal, just two people who love each other getting married,”  
  
“I know, and it will be perfect, I’m sure of that,” Alex replies with a weak smile. He sends a silent prayer hoping that Luca will be able to find Valentino before the ceremony begins. “It’ll be better than Dani and Jorge’s wedding,”  
  
“It’s not as flashy as theirs,” Marc says, thinking back to a year ago when Jorge had finally plucked up the courage to commit to Dani, wedding the older man in a lavish ceremony in Majorca. “But it doesn’t mean we don’t love each other any less,” Marc’s eyes find his watch once again. “Alex, we really have to go,”  
  
Alex sighs heavily. “Okay,”  
  


* * *

  
Luca is certain he probably breaks several speed limits as he drives towards Castell Jalpi, the venue that Marc and Valentino selected for their wedding - Valentino had originally wanted to get married in Italy, but he knew that Marc wanted to hold the wedding in his native Spain. Luca knows that his brother agreed for the sake of Marc’s happiness. Marc had wanted a large event whilst Valentino had pushed for an intimate event with a handful of guests - in the end, they compromised, choosing the lavish castle and inviting family, friends and colleagues that mattered to them. Luca feels his heart slam against his ribcage as he finally pulls up into the car park, slamming the door shut and all but running towards the entrance hall where the guests are beginning to congregate.  
  
He glances around, hoping to find someone who can help - eyes finally catching on glittery lapels that seem to dance in the early morning sunshine. For once, Luca is thankful that Jorge likes to wear flashy outfits. The older man is thankfully, not wearing white - or any other strange colour that he had teased Valentino about - settling on a simple black, albeit with glittery lapels and a rose buttonhole that appears to be a myriad of colours. Dani is hanging off his arm, looking put together as always, a small smile curling on his lips as he leans in to press a chaste kiss against his husband’s cheek.  
  
Dani is the first person to notice Luca’s presence. “Luca, what are you doing here?”  
  
“I need your help,” Luca says by way of an introduction, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. “Vale has gone missing,”  
  
“What do you mean Vale has gone missing?” Jorge raises an eyebrow. “Did you check the bar at the hotel? He’s probably drowning his sorrows at the loss of his single life-”  
  
Dani elbows his husband and fixes him with a look. “Jorge,”  
  
“I checked the hotel, he’s not answering his phone. Marc is going to kill me-”  
  
Dani chews on his lip. “Right, what time is Marc due here?”  
  
Luca consults his watch. “In about fifty minutes, god, where has he gone?”  
  
“Strip club probably,” Jorge pipes up. “What?” He continues, ignoring the heated look that his husband throws him. “It’s where I would go,”  
  
“Jorge. Not helping.” Dani fires back, his eyes unusually dark. Jorge remains silent as he slides his hand into his husband’s. “Let’s round up a couple more people and split up and start searching,”  
  
It’s easy enough to find Cal hovering near the entrance and rope him into the search party for Vale, but not without the older man pressing a kiss to Lucy’s lips and rolling his eyes, muttering under his breath about how Valentino was a “fucking idiot,”. Maverick was much more difficult to spot, hidden between the crowd in his black suit. It doesn’t take Luca long to notice the reason why - Maverick’s hand is curled around Fabio’s, his head bent towards the taller man. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Jorge cuts in, watching Maverick jolt at the introduction.  
  
Fabio keeps hold of Maverick’s hand, grinning widely. “Not at all,”  
  
“Vale has gone missing,”  
  
“Missing?” Maverick raises an eyebrow. “Why am I not surprised?”  
  
Luca resists the urge to roll his eyes. He knows that Maverick and Marc never got on - but the more people they have searching for Valentino, the better. “Mack,” He interrupts. “Please, we really need your help. Marc will be here in less than an hour,”  
  
“We’ll help,” Fabio says, gently squeezing Maverick’s hand. “Won’t we, Macky?”

Maverick’s cheeks turn pink at the term of affection. “Y-yeah, sure,”  
  


* * *

  
“Alex, we were supposed to turn off back there!” Marc sighs heavily, slinking back into the passenger seat. He checks his watch. “I’m supposed to be there in forty minutes!”  
  
“Chill out, it doesn’t matter if you’re a little late,” Alex rolls his eyes, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.  
  
“I know,” Marc mumbles. “I’m sorry, I just - I want to be married to Vale as soon as possible,”  
  
Alex feels the guilt deep down in his stomach once again, praying that Luca manages to find his brother before they arrive at the castle. He remembers Sepang, how hard Marc had cried against him when he thought he had lost Valentino - all the sleepless nights after the incident and the unread text messages.  
  
_ Alex finds Marc curled up on the floor surrounded by photographs, the most treasured one of their first meeting lays shattered beneath the glass frame that Marc used to keep it in. Marc looks so happy in the photo - barely a teenager in awe of meeting his hero. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “He hates me,” Marc whispers, turning tear-filled dark eyes towards his brother. His hands are curled around a newspaper. _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _“A Spanish stitch up” Rossi tears into Jorge Lorenzo’s MotoGP title_ ** _  
_ _  
_ _ Alex has already read the article. He knows what Valentino said, and he knows that it kills Marc to have Valentino think of him in that way. Alex slides down next to Marc, allowing his big brother to collapse against his chest, curling his fists into his hoodie. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m not Jorge’s bodyguard. Why can’t he understand that?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m sorry, hermano,” Alex whispers against Marc’s hair. He feels the tears stain his hoodie and closes his eyes, wanting nothing more than to hurt Valentino. _  
  
“I know what you’re thinking,” Marc’s voice cuts through the silence. “He’s hurt me before. But he’s changed this time. He proposed to me, remember? He asked me to spend the rest of our lives together,”  
  
“I know,” Alex says, his eyes flickering away from the road for a moment to rest on his big brother. “But I want you to be sure about this, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this,”  
  
“I love him, Alex,” Marc fiddles with his engagement ring. “I love him,”  
  


* * *

  
“Right everyone needs to pick a place to search, anyone got any ideas where Vale would be?” Dani takes charge - for which Luca is thankful. He feels skittish and panicked and everyone seems to listen to the older rider. “Sensible ideas,” Dani says, glaring at his husband.  
  
“Maybe a bar near the hotel?” Cal suggests. “He could have wandered off for a drink, he’s probably nervous, I can’t see him going anywhere else. He doesn’t know Barcelona well,”  
  
“That’s true,” Jorge pipes up. “But we can’t check every bar in Barcelona,”  
  
“He can’t have gone far, I have the car and I don’t think he took any money with him,” Luca says quietly.  
  
“We can check the ones closest to the hotel, working our way out?” Dani says, to be met with a brief collective nod of heads. “Fabio, you stick with Maverick, Cal, you’re with me and Luca, you go with Jorge,”  
  
“Why?” Luca asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Well, do you know any Spanish?”  
  
“Not that much,” Luca replies, thinking it’s probably not the time to tell Dani about the things that Alex has said to him whilst they’re in bed together. “Okay, let’s go find my brother,”  
  


* * *

  
“We’re not checking that bar,” Jorge says, shaking his head as he glances down at Luca’s phone as they drive back towards the city centre. Luca sighs heavily, cursing Dani for sending him with Jorge - the one person more stubborn than Valentino himself. “I know Vale, and I know he’s probably at some strip bar, trying to convince himself that he’s not good enough,”  
  
“How can you be so sure?” Luca asks, wide eyed.  
  
Jorge pastes on the infamous shit-eating grin that Luca has seen far too many times over the years for the cameras in parc ferme. “Because I did exactly the same thing just before I got married to Dani. I freaked out and convinced myself that I wasn’t good enough for him and it was your brother that found me. He was the one who slapped some sense into me, told me that I was never going to do better than Dani and that I needed to stop being such an idiot,”  
  
Luca feels his mouth drop open. He had never seen that side of Jorge before, the older man had always acted so arrogant, cocky and so sure of himself. "Vale knew where to find you?”  
  
“Exactly,” Jorge smirks. “That’s one thing I know about your brother, he’s so predictable,”  
  


* * *

  
“Do you think Vale is already at the castle waiting?” Marc pipes up, glancing out of the window at the lemon trees lining the road.  
  
“I bet he is,” Alex hates the lie that slips from between his lips but he doesn’t want to agitate Marc anymore. The Spaniard is already highly strung, his foot constantly bouncing against the floor of the car. “I’m surprised he didn’t insist on you two spending last night together,”  
  
“He wanted to, but you know what mama and papa are like. I wanted to spend one last night alone in our house,” Marc says, remembering the conversation that he and Valentino had before the wedding. Valentino had not wanted to spend his last night as an unmarried man alone, but Marc had insisted that they were not to break with tradition. 

“I suppose you’ve got the rest of your lives together,” Alex taps the steering wheel with his fingers as he waits to turn off the motorway. “And no, I don’t want to hear about your wedding night when it happens,”  
  
“You’re just jealous,” Marc mutters, shaking his head. “Besides, won’t you be busy with Luca tonight anyways?”  
  
Alex feels his cheeks flush red at his brother’s words. “Maybe,”  
  
Marc rolls his eyes. “You’re such an idiot, of course he would want to see you,”  
  
“You were the same when you were seeing Vale for the first few months,”  
  
“It was different between Vale and I, you don’t have half as much pressure on you as we did,” Marc thinks about the start of his and Valentino’s relationship - it was difficult even from the beginning, with Valentino unwilling to admit that he had feelings for Marc. Marc remembers all the times he would trace over the carved 46 in the bedpost of his bunk, trying not to think of Valentino’s mouth tracing over the apex of his thighs, whispering in Italian against his ear -  
  
“I know that, I just don’t think he’s as interested in me-” Alex keeps his attention on the road ahead.  
  
“Are you kidding me? Not interested?”  
  
“We’ve only kissed once, and he was drunk,” Alex tears his gaze away from the road, his cheeks still pink. “I know what you’re trying to do, Marc,”  
  
“I’m not doing anything,” Marc’s tone sounds innocent enough but Alex knows better.  
  
“Look, just leave it, okay? Nothing is going to happen between us, we’re just friends that’s all,” Alex murmurs, turning his attention back to the road.  
  
Marc doesn’t argue, and for that, Alex is grateful.  
  


* * *

  
“Are you sure this is the right place?” Luca squints, staring down at his phone and then back up at the blue and red sign that reads _ Bacarra _ . “This is a bit unassuming,”  
  
“Trust me,” Jorge says, slipping out of the car. “This is the place he will be. He knows that Marc’s mother will skin him alive if he turns up to the wedding smelling of alcohol,”  
  
“But smelling of cheap perfume and sex is any better?” Luca asks with wide eyes.  
  
“He won’t have sex with any of them, trust me,” Jorge says, and there’s a tell-tale smirk that curls over his lips that makes Luca feel uneasy. “He tried that after Sepang, and let’s just say, he wasn’t up to the job,”  
  
Luca feels his cheeks flush. “I really didn’t want to know that-”  
  
“What?” The smirk intensifies. “It’s true. After Sepang, he got wasted and we ended up in this strip club. He found a willing participant, Cal didn’t have the heart to tell him he looked just like Marc, took him in the back room and-”  
  
“Stop,” Luca cuts in. “I don’t want to hear anymore about my big brother’s sex life,”  
  
“What sex life? He didn’t get any that night. Couldn’t perform at all, I think he called Marc a few days later after he’d finished sulking,”  
  
Luca looks scandalised. “Let’s just go and see if Vale is here-”  
  
“Wait, I haven’t told you about the time in Japan where he tried to flirt with Dani and got punched in the face-”  
  
Luca stalks towards the doors, trying to zone out the Majorcan’s words behind him. He wrenches one open and makes his way inside. He can hear the booming music, and the rattle of glasses and heads towards the sound, Jorge following closely behind. Luca finds himself standing in the darkened club, his eyes immediately finding a slumped figure at the bar dressed in the same suit Luca is wearing.  
  
“Vale,” Luca watches his brother’s shoulders stiffen as he meets identical blue eyes. “Thank god you’re here,”  
  
“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Valentino asks, brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
“Jorge helped me-”  
  
Valentino smiles slightly, downing the rest of his drink. “Well, it’s nice of you to find me but there’s no need, the wedding is off,”  
  
Luca feels like he’s had a bucket of ice water dumped over him. “What? No, Vale, please, think about this,”  
  
“I have thought about this, Maro. Marc doesn’t need me. He needs someone younger, someone who won’t screw him up the way I have, who won’t hurt him,”  
  
“But he loves you, Vale,” Luca snaps, feeling the anger bubble up inside him. “Why are you fighting this again? Why do you want to push Marc away?”  
  
“Because he’s too good for me, that’s why!” Valentino snarls, slamming his glass down on the bar. “It’s better in the long run if we don’t go through with this, he doesn’t want to be tied to someone like me, someone who has done nothing but hurt him all his life-”  
  
“Vale, you might have hurt him but you’ve also made him so happy,” Luca says, trying to clasp his brother’s shoulder. “He wants to marry you,”  
  
“Yeah, well, he shouldn’t,” Valentino signals to the woman manning the bar for another drink. “Just leave me alone, Maro,”  
  
“Vale-” Luca begins, only for Jorge to slowly pull him away, his eyes strangely dark in the dim lights of the club.  
  
“Go and wait in the car. I’ll handle this,”  
  
Luca opens his mouth to argue but Jorge fixes him with a stare. “I mean it, Marini. Just go and wait in the car,”  
  
Luca reluctantly leaves the bar, pulling his phone out to check for any messages. There’s one from his mother asking where on earth he and Vale are, one from his father asking the same question and one from Maverick saying that he hasn’t found Valentino yet. Luca immediately whips out his phone and sends out a text.  
  
_ Found Vale in a strip club. Jorge is trying to get him to leave. _ _  
_ _  
_ Dani Pedrosa: _ I might have known that my darling husband was right. Let us know if you need any help, Luca. _  
  
Cal: _ Rossi’s got some serious balls! If you need any help in shoving him into the car, give us a shout! _  
  
Maverick: _ Okay, good to know. We will head back to the castle. _ _  
_ _  
_ Luca opens up another message and types quickly. Alex hasn’t replied to his last message, but he hopes it’s because the older man is driving, and not because he’s actively ignoring Luca.  
  
_ Found Vale. Hope to see you soon. _ _  
_ _ L x _  
  


* * *

  
“Your phone just beeped,” Marc pipes up after Alex’s iPhone chimes again. “Do you want me to check it for you?”  
  
“No,” Alex says, a little too quickly, panic threatening to spill over. “No, it’s fine,”  
  
Marc raises an eyebrow. “Fine, I won’t read your dirty texts to Luca,” He stares out of the window for a moment. “You’re being super weird this morning, what’s wrong with you?”  
  
“Nothing is wrong with me,” Alex says, feeling his cheeks turn red once again.  
  
“Look, I know this is all happening so quickly, but it’s what I want. Vale makes me happy,”  
  
“I know that, Marc. I just - I want you to be sure about this, because if you aren’t, then we can turn around and go home,”  
  
“I want to do this, Alex,” Marc’s dark eyes turn towards his brothers. “I want to marry Vale, and that’s the end of it,”  
  
Alex sighs, and closes his eyes, sending another prayer to whoever is listening that Luca finds Valentino in time and that he won’t have to pick the pieces of Marc’s shattered heart off the floor.  
  


* * *

  
“I didn’t think that you were going to copy my pre-wedding freakout, Rossi - at least next time, be a little more original,”  
  
Valentino sighs heavily as Jorge collapses onto the barstool next to him. “Fuck off Jorge,”  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that. Do you know how much we spent on your wedding present? There’s no way I’m giving it to you if you don’t marry that little bastard,”  
  
“I can’t do this,” Valentino fiddles with his earring, biting down on his lip. “I can’t marry him,”  
  
“Why not? You’re obviously crazy about him,”  
  
“He can do much better than me, Jorge. He’s going to make the biggest mistake of his life,” Valentino finally turns tear-filled eyes towards his old nemesis. “He’ll be stuck with me forever if he goes through with this,”  
  
“He’s made his choice, Vale,” Jorge says, his tone soft. “He wants to marry you, it’s all he’s talked about for the last few months. Don’t you think he deserves to make that decision himself?”  
  
“He doesn’t know any better,”  
  
“He’s not a child, Vale. He’s a grown man, and he’s in love with you. I know that it’s not been easy for you two but you have something special. Don’t throw it all away.”  
  
“He could do better than me though, why can’t he be with someone younger? Someone who wouldn’t hurt him?”  
  
“Because he wants to be with you. He’s always wanted you, Vale - even if you refuse to admit it. He’s been in love with you half of his life,”  
  
“God knows why-”  
  
“Fine, stay here then and drink yourself stupid. You’re making a mistake and you know you are. Do you really want to break his heart again? Watch him fall in love with someone else?”  
  
“It just scares me-” Valentino pauses for a moment. “I’m scared, Jorge. I’m scared to commit myself to him forever. Like this marriage thing - he wants to be with me forever and that scares the shit out of me,”  
  
“Don’t you want to be with him forever?”  
  
Valentino’s eyes lock on Jorge’s. “I do,”  
  
“There’s your answer, Rossi,” Jorge smirks. “So are you ready to stop being an idiot and become Mr Márquez?”  
  
“Fuck you, Lorenzo,”  
  
“I don’t think Dani would be happy about that, Vale,”  
  


* * *

  
“We should be there by now,” Marc pipes up, checking his watch. “Fuck, I’m supposed to be getting married in twenty minutes,”  
  
“Relax,” Alex tries to ignore his heart slamming against his ribcage as they draw nearer to the centre of Barcelona. He knows his best hope of stalling himself and Marc is the city centre traffic. “There’s not far to go now,”  
  
“Sorry,” Marc slumps back into his seat. “I’m just feeling a little nervous,”  
  
Marc’s phone suddenly comes to life and he answers it, unaware of Alex’s panicked expression locked on his face. “Hola? Yes, Mama, I’m on my way,”  
  
“Yes, yes, we just took a detour, that’s all - is Vale there yet?” A pause. “You haven’t seen him yet? Have you seen Luca or Stefania?”  
  
“Okay, I think we’re about ten minutes away, love you too, okay, bye,”  
  
“Everything okay?” Alex asks, pasting on the best neutral face he can muster.  
  
“Mama said she hasn’t seen Vale yet,” Marc’s brow furrows as he looks down at his phone. “Do you think he’s running late?”  
  
“Yeah, well, you know Vale,” Alex tries to keep his voice as light as possible, but he sees the subtle sag of his brother’s shoulders.  
  


* * *

  
“We need a plan to stall Marc further if Jorge can’t persuade him to leave,” Cal says quietly, his eyes flickering around the reception room. They’ve all managed to get back to the castle before Marc, but there’s no sign of Luca or Jorge.  
  
“What do you suggest?” Fabio asks, raising an eyebrow. “Marc’s not going to listen to any of us try and talk him out of it,”  
  
“Give him a snog and tell him that you’re in love with him,” Cal cuts in, smirking. “Should buy us a couple of minutes,”  
  
“Would that work?” Fabio asks with wide eyes.  
  
“You’re not kissing Márquez,” Maverick cuts in, his tone sulky. “He wouldn’t fall for that,”  
  
“Well, I’m straight and Maverick hates him so that wouldn’t work, unless-” Cal’s eyes turn on the smallest rider in their party.  
  
“Oh no, no way,” Dani shakes his head vigorously. “I’m not snogging Marc,”  
  
“C’mon Dani, it’s just one little kiss,” Cal teases. “I’m not asking you to use tongue or anything,”  
  
“I’m married, Cal,” Dani snaps, waving his hand in front of the taller British rider, his ring sparkling in the light. “Happily married,”  
  
“Jorge will understand,”  
  
“I’m not kissing Marc, Cal!” Dani snarls under his breath. “You’re not ruining my marriage for one that hasn’t even happened yet,”  
  
“I said I’d do it,” Fabio pipes up, glancing between the two older riders.  
  
“Fabio, no, you’re not kissing him-”  
  
“You don’t own me, Mack!” Fabio hisses under his breath, wrenching his hand away from Maverick’s. “It’s just a kiss, it won’t mean anything,”  
  
“Right, let’s all calm down,” Cal cuts in, noticing that a few of the guests are beginning to stare at the riders. “Look, if Marc arrives before Vale does, Dani, you’re going to have to stall him by any means necessary. The rest of us need to stall the parents, ask them about anything you can think of,”  
  
“And what if Vale doesn’t turn up?” Maverick asks, his arms folded, his dark eyes fixed on Fabio.  
  
“Have a little faith in Jorge,” Dani answers quietly. “He can be very persuasive,”  
  
“Really didn’t need to know what you and Lorenzo get up to in bed, Pedrosa,” Cal says, shaking his head.  
  
“You don’t know half of it,” Dani smirks.  
  
“Right,” Cal blushes. “Should we get ready?”  
  


* * *

  
“I can’t do this,” Valentino murmurs, glancing at his reflection in the mirror of the pull-down shade. He pushes a hand through his curls for what seems like the eighth time, only for another hand to reach out and pull it away.  
  
“Stop messing up your hair,” Jorge growls under his breath, rolling his eyes. He smooths down Valentino’s yellow tie. “Do you want to look like shit for your wedding photos?”  
  
Valentino fixes his ex-teammate with a glare. “Not of us care about whether we look amazing in our wedding photos, Yorg,”  
  
“You’re such a miserable bitch for someone who is supposed to be getting married in fifteen minutes,” Jorge says as he glares back. “I just did you a favour, Rossi,”  
  
“Sorry,” Valentino blurts out, biting down on his lip. “I’m sorry for being a bastard, I’m just-”  
  
“Nervous?” Jorge interrupts, repinning Valentino’s buttonhole neatly against the lapel of his tuxedo. “I get it, I was fucking terrified at my wedding,”  
  
“How did you get through it?” Valentino turns his eyes to glance at the man who has been his bitter rival for so many seasons.  
  
“I wanted to marry Dani and I knew that I’d regret it if I walked away,” Jorge says quietly. “And I was so scared as I waited for him to walk down the aisle, but when he appeared, all the bad feelings disappeared-” He pauses for a moment. “It’s okay to be scared, Vale,”  
  
Valentino worries his lip. “I know, I just - it doesn’t feel real,”  
  
“Well, you better snap out of it, Rossi. You’re going to be a married man in less than an hour,” Jorge glances over his handiwork slowly, the smile flickering over his face.  
  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Valentino finds himself smiling back. “Thanks, Yorg,”  
  
“You’re welcome, Rossi,”  
  


* * *

  
Alex’s heart feels as though it’s going to burst out of his ribcage as he finally drives up to the castle slowly, hoping, praying that Valentino is already here - or at least on his way. Marc has fallen silent at his side for the first time that morning, choosing to adjust his hair in the car mirror for the tenth time.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Marc bites down on his lip. “I think so, I guess I’m just a little nervous, but I’ll be fine once I see Vale,”  
  
_ If he’s here _ , Alex thinks to himself. He checks his phone, only to find two missed calls from Luca and a text message.  
  
“Is that lover boy?” Marc teases, smile slowly brushing over his lips. “You’ll see him soon enough,”  
  
“Yeah,” Alex says, scanning over the words, whilst holding back a sigh of relief. “I guess I will,”  
  
Marc slowly opens the car door and steps out, his gaze drawn to the castle. It looks so beautiful in the early morning sun and Marc is glad he was stubborn enough to hold out on the venue for his first choice. He knows that Valentino wanted to marry at Lake Como or somewhere in Italy, but Marc wanted to marry in his native Spain, surrounded by his family. He glances around, brow furrowing in confusion. “Where’s mama and papa?”  
  
Alex curses under his breath. “Maybe they’re already inside,”  
  
“Mama said she wanted to speak to me before I walked up the aisle,”  
  
“I’m sure she’s here somewhere,” Alex murmurs, tugging his big brother towards the double doors, hoping that their parents will be able to stall Marc for enough time not to notice that his groom hasn’t arrived yet. “Just stay here,”  
  


* * *

  
“I hope that Marc isn’t already at the castle,” Valentino resists the urge to push his hand through his hair, not wanting to mess up the artful curls that his hairdressers had managed to do earlier that morning anymore than they already are. “God, his mother is going to kill me. I promised her I wouldn’t be late,”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve told Alex to stall him as much as possible,” Luca pipes up from the driver’s seat. “He’s taking Marc to the venue,”  
  
“Alex? Which Alex? Márquez?” Valentino raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t think you two knew each other that well,”  
  
“Y-yeah we do, sort of,” Luca feels his cheeks burn as the words fall off his tongue. “He gave me his number a few months ago, you know, since we will be brothers in law,”  
  
Valentino seems to accept the answer reluctantly. Jorge smirks as he glances between the two brothers, but he remains silent.  
  


* * *

  
“Oh thank god, Marc’s here,” Cal mutters, excusing himself from Stefania who had prodded and poked him for the last five minutes, wondering out loud if Lucy is feeding him enough as Alex barrels into the room, looking more flushed than usual.  
  
Maverick mutters a prayer under his breath as Roser locks eyes on her youngest son, and he no longer has to try and make small talk to the older woman. Fabio has disappeared somewhere, still angry at Maverick’s behaviour and the Spaniard finds himself missing the constant touch of his boyfriend by his side.  
  
“Where have you been?” Roser mutters under her breath. “Where’s Marc?”  
  
“He’s here, he’s fine,” Alex sounds slightly out of breath. “I just need you to get everyone seated ready for the ceremony whilst Marc just sorts himself out, he’s a bit flustered - we got lost on the way here,”  
  
“I knew we should have stayed with you two,” Roser shakes her head. “I’ll give him a few minutes to get himself ready. Have you seen Valentino? He’s supposed to be here by now,”  
  
“I think Luca said that he was running a little late, something about misplacing Marc’s wedding ring or something. Vale refused to leave without it,” Alex is proud of the lie that falls from his lips. He hates lying to his mother, but he knows that she cannot know the truth. It was hard enough for Valentino to be accepted into the family.   
  
Roser smiles at her son’s words. “I understand. I’ll tell your father to get everyone seated and ready for the ceremony,”  
  
Alex swears under his breath as his mother dashes over to his father.  
  
“Everything alright, Alex?” Dani appears at the younger Márquez’s elbow.  
  
“I need to stall Marc for a little longer but my parents are busy getting everyone organised,” Alex says quietly, biting down on his lip.  
  
“I’ll sort it,” Dani says, and before Alex can argue, the shorter rider disappears into the crowd.  
  


* * *

  
Marc stares at himself in the mirror again, taking a deep breath, eyes raking over his tuxedo and the buttonhole, yellow as a nod to the love of his life’s infamous colour. He’s getting married in less than an hour, to Valentino Rossi. He never thought this day would arrive.  
  
“Marc,” A familiar voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he blinks twice to find Dani standing behind him. “Are you alright?” The smaller rider wears a look of concern and Marc smiles. Dani is one of the few people who knows what lays beneath the facade that he presents to the public.  
  
“Just a little nervous,” Marc worries his lip. “I’m going to be married soon,”  
  
“I understand,” Dani says softly. “I was exactly the same just before I walked up the aisle. I didn’t want everyone to look at me though - but when I was doing it, I just saw Jorge and well, nothing else mattered,”  
  
“I know, I remember that day. You looked so happy,” Marc replies. “You literally beamed as you walked down that aisle,”  
  
“I was,” Dani says, remembering Cal’s words to stall Marc by any means necessary. “But I need to talk to you about something, privately,”  
  
Marc raises an eyebrow. “Can’t this wait until after my wedding Dani?”  
  
“No, no, it can’t,”  
  
Marc sighs heavily and allows himself to be pulled into one of the empty rooms.  
  


* * *

  
Valentino takes a deep breath as the castle slowly moves into view. It looks more menacing than it did when he was when he and Marc were looking for wedding venues. The entrance is decorated with fresh white, red and yellow roses and Valentino fights away the sudden feeling of nausea that washes over him.  
  
“You alright there Rossi?” Jorge’s warm hand moves over his shoulder, squeezing gently. “Told you that getting married wasn’t easy,”  
  
“Fuck,” Valentino mutters under his breath as he fists his hands into his trousers, his attention drawn to his bare ring finger. “I left my engagement ring back at the hotel-”  
  
“I have it in my pocket,” Luca pipes up from the driver’s seat.  
  
Valentino breathes a sigh of relief. “You’re the best brother I’ve ever had,”  
  
Luca raises an eyebrow. “I’m your only brother,”  
  
Valentino tries to push away the nausea that returns as the car comes to a halt, the tyres stilling against the gravel, the castle looking more intimidating than ever. He wonders if Marc is already there, waiting for him - and the nausea intensifies.  
  
“You ready to be a married man, Rossi?” Jorge’s voice is softer than usual.  
  
Valentino nods, not trusting himself to speak in that moment. He allows himself to be pulled out of the car, Luca immediately by his side, the deep blue eyes of his brother staring into his own. Luca says nothing, but gently grabs hold of Valentino’s hand and slides the engagement ring back onto his brother’s finger wordlessly.  
  
“Thanks, Maro,” Valentino says thickly.  
  
Luca nods with a smile.  
  
Jorge enters the castle first, only to find Alex standing in the entrance, looking very flushed and flustered. “Alex, where’s Marc?”  
  
Alex surveys Jorge with a look that can only be described as relief. “He’s with Dani, I’m not sure where, he said he’d stall Marc for a little longer,”  
Jorge nods and disappears in search of his husband as Alex finally locks his gaze on Valentino and Luca, his eyes lingering on the younger brother for longer than necessary.  
  
“Thank you, Alex,” Luca finally breaks the silence, giving the older man a smile. “For everything,”  
  
Valentino glances between the two men with suspicion, but before he can say anything, Roser appears from the closed doors.  
  
“Valentino, my darling, you’re finally here. Alex told us that you had some problems with the wedding ring, is everything alright?”  
  
The Italian blinks once, before he pastes on the award-winning smile that he is known for. “Of course, I’m sorry for being so late, Roser,”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Everyone’s ready for you if you want to come in now? Your mother is waiting for you?” Roser’s tone is calm and collected, and Valentino finds himself nodding before Roser takes him gently by the arm and leads him through the double doors. Luca moves to follow, but his wrist is caught by a warm hand.  
  
“Luca, wait,”  
  
“I’ll see you later, Alex,” Luca says, gently pulling away. “Our brothers are about to get married, we’ll talk later,”  
  
Alex reluctantly lets the younger Italian leave, feeling his heart flutter as he thinks about how handsome Luca looked in his suit.  
  


* * *

  
“What did you need to talk to me about?” Marc asks. “And I swear to god, Dani, if you are going to give me the don’t marry Vale talk, I’m going to punch you,”  
  
Dani sighs heavily. “Marc, it’s not for me to decide who you love and who you want to marry. Besides, I don’t think anyone could persuade you not to marry Vale,”  
  
Marc feels his mouth fall open. “I honestly thought that you were going to tell me that you were in love with me or something,”  
  
Dani laughs. “You wish, Márquez. You’re an amazing person and teammate, but you’re not my type at all,”  
  
“Not enough of an arsehole eh?” Marc grins widely, teasing the older rider.  
  
“Hey, don’t talk about Jorge like that. He’s never been anything other than a sweetheart to me,”  
  
“Because he loves you,” Marc rolls his eyes. “You’re the only thing in the world that Jorge loves more than himself,”  
  
“I know. And Valentino loves you more than anything in the world,”  
  
“I-”  
  
“You don’t believe me? He came to Lugano just before he proposed to you to visit Jorge. He looked a mess and believe me, he was a mess then - but I could tell that he wanted to tell you how much he loved you, he just didn’t know how,”  
  
Marc feels the tears prick up in his eyes. “He did?”  
  
“He’s loved you for a very long time, and I think for the most part, it terrified him - not because he wasn’t used to being in love, but because he cared about you and he didn’t want to hurt you. He didn’t think he was good enough for you,”  
  
“But he is! He is good enough!” Marc cuts in, trying to swipe away the tears that fall.  
  
“I know that, and I think he knows that now. I think him seeing Jorge and I settle our differences really helped him to realise that his feelings for you weren’t going to go away and that he should take the chance before it’s too late - but he does love you, and all he’s talked about with Jorge these last few months is how excited he is to marry you,”  
  
Marc rubs his face to get rid of the tears. “And I’m excited to marry him too,”  
  
“Hey,” Dani murmurs, slowly moving forward to brush away the tears. “Don’t cry. Trust me, you’ll regret it when you get your wedding photos back,”  
  
Marc feels his eyes slide shut at the touch, trying not to cry more. “Dani-”  
  
“Sorry to interrupt,” A familiar voice cuts through the moment and Marc snaps his eyes open to find Jorge leaning in the doorway, wearing his trademark smirk. “But I believe you’ve got a wedding to attend, Márquez,”  
  


* * *

  
Valentino feels his heart stop as he slowly walks down the aisle towards the archway that is covered once more in white, red and yellow roses. He pauses at the front as his mother and father stand, his mother in tears as she pulls him close to her.  
  
“I’m so proud of you, my son,” She whispers against his ear, and he feels the tears prick up in his eyes. She has always been his biggest supporter, throughout everything from his career to his relationship with Marc.  
  
“Grazie, Mamma,” Valentino whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek before he releases her, allowing her to dab at her wet eyes with a handkerchief.  
  
His father is more stoic, but Valentino accepts the handshake. Graziano had never been pleased about Valentino’s decision to fall in love with a man - much less his bitter rival on the track - but the Italian is thankful that his father has put aside his reservations for his special day.  
  
“Congratulations, son,” Graziano has always been a word of few words, and Valentino knows this better than most. He nods, and steps up towards the archway of flowers, giving a brief smile to the officiant before he takes in the sight before him, all the faces of his past and present all staring at him, some smiling, others crying. He spots Dani and Jorge slipping into the room, their hands entwined as they quietly make their way to the front. He takes a deep breath and leans towards Luca, who is standing at his side, fiddling with his hands.  
  
“Did you remember the rings?”  
  
Luca grins widely. “Of course I did,” However, the younger Italian doesn’t get to continue his sentence as the music begins to start.  
  


* * *

  
“My boy, I know I said it before, but you look so handsome,” Roser murmurs quietly, trying to stop the tears from falling down her face. “Your father and I are so proud,”  
  
“I know, Mama,” Marc says, feeling the anxiety twist deeper into his stomach. “I know,”  
  
“And I know you’re nervous, but there’s nothing to be frightened of, you’re marrying the man you love,”  
  
“I am,” Marc whispers, closing his eyes as his mother’s arms fold around him, her warm lips pressing against his cheek. “Thank you for everything, Mama,”  
  
Roser nods once before she reluctantly lets go. “I’ll be right at the front waiting for you, and Alex will be by your side the whole time okay?”  
  
“I’m getting married, Mama, I think I’ll be okay,” Marc chuckles, trying to ignore the anxiety that is crawling through his bones. It seems to get worse as she disappears through the double doors, and he finds himself letting out a deep shaky breath as the music starts.  
  
“Hey,” Alex’s soft, steady voice cuts through the silence, his hand curling over his brother’s shoulder in support. “You ready?”  
  
“As ready as I’ll ever be,”  
  
Marc feels like his heart is going to stop as he pushes open the double doors and finds everyone’s eyes on him. He knows he should be used to it, being a MotoGP champion who has cameras on him wherever he goes, but this is a different experience. He takes another shaky breath as he begins to walk down the aisle, covered in white rose petals before Dani’s words come back to him.  
  
_ When I was doing it, I just saw Jorge and well, nothing else mattered. _  
  
His eyes find Valentino standing at the end of the aisle in the archway made of flowers, and he feels the world stop, everyone else seems like a blur as he focuses in on the man who is the love of his life, the man who will soon be his husband. He looks as handsome as ever, his dark suit fits him like a glove, the yellow buttonhole and bowtie contrasting perfectly against the formal black and white, his earring glinting in the sunlight. Valentino smiles at him as he draws nearer, moving to stand beside the older man.  
  
“You look beautiful,” Valentino whispers as he gently takes Marc’s hand in his own.  
  
Marc doesn’t remember the opening part of the ceremony - he knows he should, but he can’t stop looking at Valentino as the officiant makes his speech. However, he’s jolted out of his daydream by a sharp elbow from Alex, who is standing at Marc’s side.  
  
“Are you ready for your vows, Marc?”  
  
Marc nods slowly before he draws a piece of paper out of his pocket. “Vale,” He murmurs, before pausing to clear his throat. “Vale, I know that you and I have had our ups and downs both in our professional and personal lives, but we have managed to get through them-” He pauses again, meeting Valentino’s gaze for a moment before he crumples up the paper.  
  
Marc catches the small smirk that glides over Valentino’s lips at his action. “I love you, Valentino Rossi. I’ve loved you for a long time - maybe even before I knew what love was. But you taught me so many things, you taught me how to be a better rider and how to be a better person. You taught me that winning isn’t everything and that there’s more to life than just that. I know I’m not perfect, but I vow to love you messily and overwhelmingly. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow you still manage to love me. I cannot believe that I am lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with you,” Marc feels the tears fall down his cheeks as he finishes his speech, his hand still clasped tightly within Valentino’s.  
  
“Marc,” Valentino begins, his thumb slowly stroking over Marc’s hand. “I still remember the day we first met. You were nothing but a kid and I had just won my first MotoGP title and I never thought that I would meet my future husband that day - but you forced yourself into my life and I am so glad that you did. You taught me how to love myself, and in turn, love you too, and I do love you, more than anything else on this earth. You taught me that it’s okay to fall in love, and I know it’s not being easy for us but I can’t think of anyone else I want to marry. I promise to be the man that I see now in your eyes - today, tomorrow and for always,”  
  
Marc nods, squeezing Valentino’s hand tighter as the officiant glances between the two men. “And now it’s time for the vows. Valentino Rossi, do you take Marc Márquez Alentà to be your lawful wedded husband?”  
  
Valentino’s blue eyes meet dark brown, tear-filled ones. “I do,”  
  
“And Marc Márquez Alentà, do you take Valentino Rossi to be your lawful wedded husband?”  
  
“I do,” Marc says, his attention solely on the man before him, the man who he can now call his husband.  
  
“And now for the rings,”  
  
Valentino takes the ring from Luca - it’s a simple silver band, nothing too flashy that would interfere with his riding that they had decided on months ago. His hand is steady as he gently clasps Marc’s in his own. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love,”  
  
Marc feels his heart slam against his ribcage as Valentino slowly slides the ring onto his finger, the silver band joining his engagement ring. He smiles gently at the man in front of him, before Alex presses the ring into his shaking palm.  
  
“I- I give you this ring as a symbol of my love,”  
  
He isn’t sure how he manages to get the ring onto Valentino’s finger with how much his hands are shaking, but nothing matters in that moment as bright blue eyes lock on him, a curve of the smile he fell in love with brushes against Valentino’s lips as the officiant says the words both men have been dying to hear.  
  
“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you both husbands, you may kiss one another,”  
  
Marc barely hears the cheers and applause that falls over the room as Valentino’s hand brushes against his face, his wedding ring cold against Marc’s warm skin as his lips meet his new husband’s.  
  


* * *

  
Alex barely sees Luca after the ceremony, the taller Italian man seems to disappear without a trace after the ceremony, only appearing once more when the photographer calls out that he wants photographs of Marc and Valentino with their best men. Valentino is too busy staring at his new husband to notice what is going on between their younger brothers, but Marc meets Alex’s eyes for a fraction of a second. Alex’s attention is forced away from Luca, and towards the lens of the camera, leaning into Marc’s side.  
  
However, before Alex can ask Luca if they can talk, the photographer orders Marc’s mother and father in the frame for a Márquez family portrait with Valentino. Alex has to paste on his fakest smile as he watches Luca disappear back into the crowds of people milling around with champagne glasses in hand. By the time the camera has finished clicking, Luca is gone. Alex spots a large group of the Academy boys talking in rapid-fire Italian but none of them are the tall, blonde man that is on Alex’s mind.  
  
“Have you seen Luca?” Alex finally manages to corner Pecco as he makes his way over to top up his champagne flute.  
  
“Sorry Alex, I haven’t seen him,” Pecco says, his tone apologetic as he busies himself grabbing another full flute of champagne.  
  
_ Where are you Luca? _ Alex glances around with a heavy heart.  
  
He doesn’t see the Italian again until during the wedding lunch, when he and Luca have to read out their best man speeches - the ones they had worked on together for months, with Alex’s being infinitely more embarrassing than Luca’s - but Marc takes it all in good spirits. Alex suspects he could say anything today and it wouldn’t matter to Marc at all, because the only person he has had eyes for the entire day has been Valentino. Luca’s speech is a little more muted due to the eighteen year age gap between them, but he does manage to make his brother blush a few times before he sits back down and is immediately pulled into conversation by his mother. Alex tries to focus on the meal but his attention keeps being drawn back to the blonde man at his brother-in-law’s - and that’s a strange concept, calling Valentino his brother-in-law - side.  
  
He ignores the look that Marc spares him as he and Valentino cut their wedding cake, a beautiful simple white design that features two marzipan figurines on top, a miniature version of both Marc and Valentino dressed in their racing leathers. Photographs are posed for, including one of Valentino holding the knife as though to stab Marc which makes Jorge howl with laughter.

Luca doesn't appear again until it's time for the newlyweds first dance, the opening notes of Bon Jovi's Always clears the dancefloor. Alex watches his brother move to the centre of the room, Valentino's arms wrapping around his skinny shoulders, pulling their bodies flush together. Everyone watches on silence as the two men gently whisper to one another, their attention solely on each other as Alex's eyes meet the electric blue ones he has been unable to get out of his mind. 

"Luca," 

"Alex,"

Time seems to come to a standstill as Alex closes the gap between himself and the taller blonde rider. "Luca, I'm sorry for everything. I am sorry for freaking out and ignoring you for the past few months, I was scared and stupid and I know you deserve better-" 

Luca _ beams _. "Shut up Alex,"

"And I'm so sorry for messing everything up between us-"

"Alex," Luca's voice is soft as he closes the gap between the pair. "Shut up," 

"But-"

Luca silences the older rider with his lips. 

"Finally," Valentino murmurs against Marc's ear, the breath tickling the younger man. "Those two sorted themselves out,"

Marc stiffened against his new husband. "You _ knew _?"

Valentino chuckles. "Of course I knew, Luca is about as subtle as a brick. It wasn't difficult to spot the love struck look that appeared on his face whenever he was near Alex,"

Marc smiles, pressing his face against Valentino's chest as he watches Luca pull a reluctant Alex onto the dancefloor, Jorge and Dani already halfway through a deep, long kiss as they sway to the music. 

"Can you believe we're married?" Marc whispers, his eyes flickering over to where Fabio stands, arms folded with an expression akin to thunder. 

"Fabio," Maverick’s voice is soft over the music, his dark eyes sorrowful. "I'm sorry for being a dick. I just didn't want you to kiss Marc, that's all,"

"I didn't want to kiss him either! I'm sorry for suggesting it in the first place," Fabio feels the anger slowly leave him as Maverick’s dark brown eyes settle on him. "I just wanted to help and I didn't think that it would hurt you-"

"I love you," Maverick blurts out. 

"What?" Fabio feels his mouth drop open at the Spaniard's words. "What did you say?" 

"I love you," Maverick says again, unable to keep the smile off his face. "And it's okay if you don't love me back but I had to say it-" He's cut off by Fabio's lips. 

"I love you too," Fabio whispers against his lips, the two men forgetting everything else in that moment. 

"Seems we're the only ones not kissing," Valentino notes, watching Jorge tug Dani off presumably back to their hotel room, not satisfied with snogging his husband senseless on the dancefloor. 

"You jealous?" Marc smirks, moving to slowly capture his husband's lips. Valentino kisses back, his hand moving to tangle through Marc's dark curls. Marc whines against the back of his throat, his hand fisting into the front of Valentino's jacket. "I- I think it's about time we consummated our marriage," 

"Thought you'd never ask," Valentino murmurs quietly, flashing the trademark grin that Marc fell in love with all those years ago. "Should we get out of here?"

Marc nods, his hand slowly curling around Valentino's. Nobody barely noticed the newlyweds slipping out of their own wedding, Valentino tugging Marc over to a Harley Davidson, decorated with a handful of cans and a hand drawn sign baring the words _ Just Married _. 

"You sure about this?" Valentino asks, handing over a helmet to his husband. 

"I've never been more certain," Marc smiles, leaning up to press a kiss against Valentino's cheek before he slides the helmet on, settling behind Valentino. 

"I love you," He murmurs against the Italian's helmet, close to his ear, as he wraps his hands around Valentino's waist. 

"I love you too," Valentino whispers back, the sound is drowned out by the sound of the motorbike and the cans trailing along the floor, but Marc's hands tighten around his waist and the smile blossoms over his face. 

He knows he's made the right decision. 


End file.
